Eternal Love
by EvvieMags
Summary: Something Immoral happens to Schuyler. Instead of leaving the city like she had first planned, she is forced to stay with her only family, The Force's. Can she face Jack? Can she deal with the wrath of Mimi Force? Will this bring her closer to her love?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said that I am no writer, but well I like did A-level English and thought why not. Just because I can like see myself more in the fashion industry doesn't mean I can't make it into the writing either. Anyway I could see myself like being a fashion blogger, so might as well practice with fan fiction right? Plus the idea just like sprung into my head, so I started writing, all for spontaneity! So I like warning you all now, this is only the first chapter since the idea only really just sprung and it is work in process. Happy with any ideas too, since this just happening all of a sudden, I haven't like got anything concrete at the moment!**

**Do review! Toodles!**

**Chapter 1 – Dark of the night**

It was dark, so dark, sinister even, not a normal cold autumn evening, not at all. This was not how it was suppose to be, my heart shouldn't be breaking, I should be at peace. But I am not, I let the man I love, the love of my life go. For what? So that he would not suffer the same fate as my mother. I could not let him die, it would selfish of me, far too selfish of me, I cannot let the man I love condemn to such fate, that is why I lied, that's why I said I loved another, when truly my heart lies with him, as it always will do.

Suddenly a shiver ran down my back, I stopped abruptly at the sudden feeling, the feeling of utter fear. The deserted dark paths of Central Park, suddenly it became so sinister, a city that I have grown up in, a city I call home, suddenly felt like a place I shouldn't be in. I was alone. Jack he, he belongs with Mimi; I cannot condemn Oliver to any more torture when my heart lies with another. Jack Force, a man I shall forever love but can never have…ever again.

So locked in my thoughts I did not realise I was being followed, that was until I felt a sharp breath, breathe down my neck, I froze in utter fear, the arms, wrapped round my waist.

"You are beautiful, very beautiful under this dull moonlight. You awaken the darkness in my shadows, pure one."

His voice chilled me, his strong grip round my waist made it impossible to escape. I knew it there and then, that this was the end, my end. He was a silver blood, I could sense it in him, I was pure while he was dark, pure darkness. I know Jack is a dark angel, but the kind of darkness the silver blood had was unlike any other. There was no good in him, no love in him.

"I forgotten your beauty Allegra, this dark mane does suit you, but my love I secretly love blondes. I love your blonde locks."

Allegra? He…cannot honestly think I am my mother could he? I am not my mother, I am not like her, many say I look like my mother, but surely you can tell the difference.

"I am not Allegra."

"Oh, then if you are not Allegra, then you must be the prophecy."

I tried as I might to fight the silver blood from me. I am not weak, I can fight, fight for my life, fight for my prophecy, the Van Alen Prophecy, I must take the silver bloods to their very end; I must make them meet their end. I am the prophecy. With all my might, I sent my elbows backwards, deep into the male's chest. His grip round me loosened. It was enough to allow me to make my great escape. I ran with all my might, towards a much more well lite part of Central Park, where I knew I would find some help, even if it were red blood help. As I got nearer to the light, I felt something pull me by my hair, pulling at my long locks, pulling me back. I was just about to utter an almighty scream when a hand covered my move.

"You silly bitch, you think you can out run a silver blood."

I watched as he dragged me back, back into the shadows, my death was coming, I knew it. I shall say my goodbyes now, goodbye Oliver, my best friend…and oh do I love you…the best friend I could ever have had. At times when I needed you the most, you would just turn up.

"Let her go you monster."

No…it could not be possible, it is he, how did he know? How did he know I needed help? There was a loud bark and I saw my beautiful dog standing by his side, my beautiful Beauty. I heard him mutter to my beautiful dog, telling her to and find help, to go and get help, Beauty barked in protest, but left anyway.

"Didn't you hear me you bastard? Let Schuyler go."

The man that held me captive let out a laugh, a pure evil laugh, I knew there was no way he was going to give me up without a fight…not that there would be much of a fight.

"And who is this? Your red blood boyfriend? Going to run back to him because you cannot be with the fool Abbadon?"

I felt the silver blood take his hand from my mouth, as my eyes began to water as I stared at my best friend.

"Ollie."

But before he could reply, there was a loud bang, and Oliver slumped to the floor, I cried out in pain, in shock, I cried out his name. Until I felt a sharp slap across my face, it was then I knew I must keep silent.

"Shut up you bitch."

The silver shoved me against the tree, my head meeting the bark, causing much pain, and blood. I fell to the floor, dizzy from the contact to the tree, I hazily watched as he inhaled deeply, for the first time I got a glimpse of his face, yet it was such a blur, due to my dizzy state. But I could see blonde, a whiff of blonde hair and a deep pair of blue eyes.

"You smell so good, I am going to enjoy draining you, but before I do…I am going to thoroughly enjoy you first."

His hand snaked down my body; I shivered in utter fear, knowing all too well what he meant, I begged for him to not do this to me, not to hurt me in such an immoral way. But he just laughed at me, laughing at my weak state. His lips crushed against mine, he tasted bitter, I did not dare to kiss him back, I did not dare to move. He slapped me hard, demanding I tried. I did not. I felt his lips upon my neck as he pierced my skin, I cried out in utter pain. He withdrew his fangs quickly, and licking up the blood that seeped from my veins. He tore at my clothes like a wild animal, I felt the cold air brushed against my skin, it was cold and I was lying naked on the damp ground with a silver blood hovering over me. I cried out in pain, when he broke through my barrier, a barrier I had only ever given to one other. I sobbed and sobbed. It was not long till it was all over, yet for me it felt like eternity. There was movement, rustling, and noise. The silver blood was gone, but before he could leave. I recognized the face. The face I have seen many times before, many times in a photograph. A photograph I kept hidden in my room, in my bed, under the pillows. A photo of him with my mother, my beautiful mother, I know who that silver blood was, that soulless man who killed my best friend and raped me. A man I have loved for so long, now he became a man I should hate. It was Stephen Chase, my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to say thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. I know this is a touchy subject. Just to let you all know, which I should have written in the first chapter. It is not an incest chapter, I do not agree with them. I want to thank you for your concerns, but I promise you it is not what you think. Keep reading and you will like understand.**

**Chapter2 – The Pill**

Opening my eyes, I was met by a blinding light. A blinding white light, it was so bright, I instantly knew where I was. At least I think I know where I am. I am in the heavens; I have died and gone to heaven. This bright light is so blinding.

"Am I dead?"

"Far from it Sky."

Oh my god. It can't be, I saw the bullet go into him. I saw it. He feel to the floor, he died, I saw him. Is Oliver with me too? Up in the heavens? I heard him chuckle at me, I closed my eyes and opened them again to be met by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Sky, I am ok…I really am…I am made of tougher stuff, no bullet is going to faze me."

"You are really alive?"

"Yes, so are you. I just got shot in the arm and fainted when I hit my head on the ground. God Sky, he really hurt you didn't he?"

Tears filled my eyes as Oliver helped me sit up, I fell into his arms sobbing, sobbing my heart out, pretending that I was in his arms, in Jack's. I shouldn't, no this is wrong to hurt Oliver like that.

"Ollie…I…I…I know who it was."

"The man who attacked you? Schuyler who is he? I am going to kill him."

"Ollie, you and I both know that is not possible."

"Sky, who was he? We could tell Charles."

"Charles?"

Oh god does he know? How did he know? Who told him? No one was supposed to know. No one…I don't want anyone to know. I cannot deal with Charles; he is not the friendliest of all people, or the most emotional. He hates me; I am a cruel remind of my mother's betrayal.

"Don't worry Sky, he is not who you think he is. He was really concerned when he heard you was in hospital."

"Is he outside?"

"Yes, he wants to speak with you."

Oh god, I cannot do it. I cannot face him, I really cannot. I need to get away, far away. I cannot face Jack either, not after seeing his face when I told him I did not love him. What if I accidently blurted to him that I love him.

"No, I have to get away."

"Sky, he is your family, your only family."

Oliver was right, he was always right. Just because Charles is my only family does not mean I have to spill my guts out to the man. He has not been the most pleasant man to be around. I watched as Oliver stood, kissing me lightly on the cheek, He muttered that he had to go that he had to give me space, to deal with my ordeal, when I just cannot, I can't, I cannot be alone. It is too much, too much for me to deal with. I see his face, his eyes looking at me; it sends shivers down my spine. Oliver was gone and I was left to dwell in my own tears, in my own shame. When the door opened, there stood a doctor and behind, it was…Charles Force.

"Miss Van Alen, good to see that you are now awake. We have carried out, some test, and treated your wounds, there is only one thing left to do, it is for you to take the morning after pill."

The morning after pill? God, I…I didn't even think about it, I didn't even think the possibility that I could be carrying his child. Tears filled my eyes, as it started to become impossible to breathe, this is too much, I cannot…what he has done to me, it is too much to deal with.

"Dr. Johnston, perhaps we should give the girl sometime. It is clear that this is still a sensitive time. Let me talk to her."

My eyesight was so blurred, just like last night. When he...he, I do not want to utter the word, I cannot, yet this is too much for me. This is all I can think about. I felt a hand brush lightly against my own; I pulled my hand away in fear.

"Schuyler, I did not mean to startle you. From the doctor's examination, they told me what happened… I need you to confirm that. I know, this is a painful topic, but it is has to come from your mouth."

This is madness; I cannot…what if…what if he comes back for me?

"Schuyler, please answer me. I am concerned about you."

"Since when do you ever care for me Charles? You hate me, I am a cruel reminder of what my mother did to you…just leave me alone!"

"Schuyler."

"Leave me alone!"

Anger started to build in my system, he was driving me insane, it was his fault, he should not push me! Who does he think he is? He only cares for me because I got attacked! He is no family of mine! My blood was boiling; I have never felt such anger before, never. Even if I have suffered under Mimi Force, when she pushed for me break Jack's heart. I have never showed her such anger before, but with Charles. He makes me so anger, I could hurt him! My goodness what is wrong with me? Charles…he took me after my grandma's death, no…he was the monster who torn me away from my grandfather, I was unable to spend his last few months with him. It is his fault! I hate him, I hate Charles! All I could feel was rage, pure rage, to him, to the man who was suppose to be in love with my mother, who took me from my grandfather.

Then there was a voice, a different voice, it was soft and sweet. It was Trinity Force, suddenly my rage had slowly started to calm, till it was completely gone. A warm hand brushes the hair from my face.

"Schuyler, my dear…calm, this is not you. Charles, I shall talk to the girl ok, please just go, you are upsetting her."

Once I no longer felt Charles' present, I felt so much more in peace, my heart felt a lot better. I looked at Trinity, and burst into more tears, she held me in her arms, softly stroking my hair, like a mother should, like my mother should, but instead she is condemned to a coma.

"Schuyler, you can tell me, you can trust me."

I looked at her, deep into her eyes, and I knew I could trust her, since I moved in to live with her family; she was the only other person who would talk to me. She would treat me how she wants to be treated.

"Trinity…I…I…I…was raped…by my father."

"Oh Schuyler, sweetie, I am so sorry, I will keep you safe, I promise you that."

I believed her; I knew she would try her best to look after me, be the mother I never had. I let her, help put the pill into my hand, and the glass of water in the other. Without a second thought, I placed the pill into my mouth and quickly downed the water. It immediately made me feel better made me feel that nothing happened. And with that, my eyes felt extremely heavy, and darkness took me.


End file.
